1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with a magnetic recording device for recording data on a photo film with a magnetic recording layer thereon, and more particularly to a camera which is compact and has improved handling for operating the magnetic recording device, especially for selecting data to record on the magnetic recording layer.
2. Background Arts
Recently, cameras often have an electric zoom lens and a variety of operation modes including different focusing modes and different flash modes. As the variety of operation modes is getting wider, the number of operation members for zooming and mode-setting is getting larger. On the other hand, since the zooming is the most frequent operation, zooming operation members should not be too small for ease of handling. To maintain a sufficiently large area or space for the zooming operation members, other mode set-up operation members have conventionally been made so small that the efficiency and handling facility in mode setting is unsatisfactory.
To solve this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,261, corresponding to JPA No. 10-142650, and JPA No. 10-142651 disclose a zoom camera with a multi-operation button that is used for zooming as operated solely, but also used for mode setting as operated in combination with a shift switch button. The multi-operation button is virtually divided into sections, and different operation modes are allocated to the individual sections. A mark indicating the allocated operation mode is provided on each section.
Meanwhile, a new type photo film cartridge, called IX240 type, has been developed and brought into market. The IX240 type contains a photo filmstrip having a magnetic recording layer formed thereon, so it is possible to record data magnetically on the photo film strip. Cameras for the IX240 type photo film cartridge have also been brought into market, which are mostly provided with a device for magnetically recording data on the photo filmstrip. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,000, corresponding to JPA No. 9-211677, and JPA No. 9-211678 disclose a camera that may record data on the magnetic recording layer, including data of a caption to print with a photographed picture, and data of how many copies to print from a picture frame. Such cameras are provided with a magnetic data set up device for allowing the user to designate the number of print copies, and choose content and language of the caption from among several options. However, in the conventional cameras with the magnetic data set up device, especially in multi-function compact cameras, it has been inconvenient for the user to set up data to record on the magnetic recording layer, because there are a lot of small operation members, such as small buttons, in a small space.
In view of the foregoing, a prime object of the present invention is to provide a camera with a magnetic recording device, which is compact and has improved handling for operating the magnetic recording device, especially for selecting data to record on the magnetic recording layer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a camera with a magnetic recording device, in which operation for rewriting the magnetically recorded data is simplified.
To achieve the above object, according to the present invention, a camera with a magnetic recording device that may record optional data on a magnetic recording layer of a photo film, the optional data being selectable by photographers for each picture frame, comprises a switch for switching the camera between a first condition and a second condition; a push button member having a plurality of sections, wherein a different operating function is assigned to each of the sections in the first condition, and another different operating function is assigned to each of the sections in the second condition, and wherein, in the first condition, one of the sections is usable for putting the camera in an optional data setting mode, and while the camera is in the optional data setting mode, another one of the sections is usable for selecting optional data to record on the magnetic recording layer; a plurality of marks disposed in association with the sections of the push button member, for indicating the respective allocated operating functions; and a plurality of optical indication members allocated in one-to-one relationship to the sections of the push button member, and activated individually to take a different lighting state depending upon whether the camera is in the first condition or the second condition, and also whether the operating function assigned to the allocated section is currently available or not.
Since the marks show the operating functions allocated to the individual sections of the push button member, and the optical indication members indicate which of the sections are currently available for the allocated operating functions, the photographer can choose an appropriate operating function without fail by operating a corresponding one of the sections of the push button member.
According to a preferred embodiment, the camera is provided with a memory for storing optional data as selected in the optional data setting mode, and the magnetic recording device records the optional data read out from the memory on the magnetic recording layer. The magnetic recording device normally records the selected optional data in association with a picture frame while the photo film is advanced by one frame through a motor-driven film feeding device after photographing that picture frame. But if the same section as pressed for putting the camera in the optional data setting mode is pressed again in the optional data setting mode over a predetermined time duration, the magnetic data recording device records the selected optional data on the magnetic recording layer in association with a preceding picture frame photographed before selection of the optional data, and if any, in place of other optional data that has been recorded in association with the preceding picture frame. To enable the magnetic recording device to record data in association with the last or preceding picture frame, the photo filmstrip is conveyed by one frame in a reverse direction to a film advancing direction, and thereafter conveyed by one frame in the film advancing direction.
Since the camera moves to this rewriting stage if only the photographer presses the same section as used for putting the camera in the optional data setting mode again in the optional data setting mode for a predetermined time duration, there is no need for providing a specific operation member for rewriting.
The optional data may include first and second kinds of optional data. For example, the first kind of optional data is print number data designating the number of prints to produce from a picture frame, and the second kind of optional data is caption data designating a content and a language of a caption to print with a picture frame. In that case, the push button member is divided into at least three sections, and the camera is put in a first optional data setting mode responsive to a first one of the sections being pressed in the first condition, or in a second optional data setting mode responsive to a second one of the sections being pressed in the first condition. In the first or the second optional data setting mode, at least a third one of the sections is usable for selecting optional data of the first or the second kind respectively.
According to a preferred embodiment, depending upon whether the second section is initially pressed over a predetermined time duration in the first condition, the camera moves either to a language selecting stage or to a caption selecting stage of the second optional data setting mode, and the language of the caption is selectable by pressing the third section in the language selecting stage, whereas the content of the caption is selectable by pressing the third section in the caption selecting stage.
Thus, it becomes possible to select the language as well as the content of the caption to be recorded on the magnetic recording layer, by use of the same sections of the push button member in the second optional data setting mode. It is preferable to constitute the push button member of a single disc virtually divided into the sections; and a plurality switches, each being disposed under a respective one of the sections so as to be actuated by pressing the associated section. Thereby, the push button member can have a sufficiently large size for ease of handing.